Undeniable
by AmberSavage1234
Summary: One-Shot. What's the point in denying your feelings? You cannot help who you fall in love with. I am seriously rubbish at descriptions... for Glenda x *Complete*


_**Once again, this is for Glenda. I love you with my entire heart and you mean so much to me.**_

_**On another note, Sid and Andy forever! ;) chow x**_

…

Sid can hear the shouting from outside, coming from the house he often stalks around just to see if he can catch a glimpse of the person he's been in love with for years, and he hopes Andy's okay; he sounds extremely upset and yelling at his mum about some toys and Sid picks up the bin bag, chucking it in the truck and watching it be dragged inside just as Andy comes storming out the door.

"Hey!–" Sid looks up at him and Jesus; Andy's face is red and blotchy but to Sid – he's still the most beautiful thing on the planet. Andy knows about Sid's love – border-lining obsession – and if the secret gropes and fumbles have anything to prove, then his feelings are more than reciprocated. All through school, Andy and Sid have been exchanging glances; both of them knowing full well that the other is attracted to them but they've only touched each-other when they've been drunk at house parties. Only expressed how they feel through kisses when they've been drunk enough and Sid just doesn't have the courage to ask Andy out on a normal date; he's too scared of being knocked down so the way Andy is in his face, almost sobbing and frowning at him, is almost breaking his heart. "Did you put some toys in there?" Andy points to the truck and the only thing Sid can think is _shit_.

"Urm…–" Sid shifts on his feet, adjusting his headphones and looking towards the truck; knowing he's just put the bin bags in there and he can already guess what toys they are – that creepy cowboy and that bloody Buzz Lightyear – and Andy's still in his 'Woody' pyjamas, and he's _still _frowning at Sid, only this time, it's because of his silence. "–I may have just put your bags in the truck…" He mumbles, daring a look at Andy's face, and he's staring at him, his eyes brimming with tears just before he walks forward and pushes Sid against the truck; using all of his strength to do so. "Ow, what the fuck Andy?"

"You… you put them in there?!" Andy points to the truck and Sid nods feebly, feeling immensely guilty, and Andy's just making it worse with the look on his face, the way he is prodding his fingers into Sid's chest with everything he has. "Why didn't you check what was in them?!"

"I don't make a habit of looking through people's trash, Andy. It's not my job… if you didn't want them thrown out, then why were they out here?" Sid mutters, a hint of a smirk spreading across his face but he hides it; he's not smiling at Andy's pain – he never could – but it's just the thought of that cowboy being squashed to death. And yes, he remembers they are alive; no-one could forget that in a hurry.

Andy wipes a hand over his face and groans, his hand fisting in Sid's jacket and he clearly can't make up his mind; doesn't know if he wants to pull Sid closer or push him away and finally, he seems to settle for the last one, pushing Sid again until his back slams into the side of the vehicle. "They were my whole childhood… I hate you for this, you know?!" Andy spits out the sentence, the hate in his last words not reaching his eyes and it only takes Sid a second to turn around and pin Andy against the side of the truck.

He leans forward, keeps his mouth only a centimetre from Andy's ear before whispering to him. "No, you could never hate me Andy… I _know _you could never hate me." He pulls away to see Andy's pupils dilating with lust and that's the only confirmation he needs before he is smashing his lips against the other boy's.

It's a brutal kiss, Andy still filled with anger about the toy's he has lost but he's instantly pulling Sid closer; pulling him towards him before wrapping his arms his neck, fisting his hands in Sid's hair and this is the first time they've kissed while being sober. This is the first time they have licked into each-other's mouths without being in a drunken haze and it's so exhilarating; Andy tastes even better without the flavour of alcohol hinting his senses and Sid wants more, he wants it like this all the time because his head is swimming and it's the only thing he needs right now… that is until Andy breaks away.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" He grasps, his breaths heaving in and out and all Sid wants to do is go back five seconds ago; back to kissing the boy he loves because he stopped denying his feelings a long time ago, there's no point anymore. Andy glares at him at shoves him away, making Sid trip backwards before he storming over to his house and slamming the door; leaving Sid to wonder what the fuck just happened.

–OXO–

"Andy, there's someone at the door for you!"

Andy slumps down the stairs after hearing his mum's voice, doesn't even know who would be coming to his house at ten o'clock at night and when he sees who's at the door, he audibly groans. "What do you want, Sid?"

Sid's leaning on the doorframe, looking sexy as hell and smelling like he's just walked out of a fucking spa and it's not helping when Andy's supposed to be angry at him. "Can I come in for a bit? I think we need to talk…" Andy sighs and lets Sid in, knowing he cannot escape this anymore and he quickly shouts to his mum, telling her he and Sid are just going to be talking in his room. Even though, she knows how much Andy likes him.

"Well, what do you want?" Andy says, frowning as he sits on his bed and he's trying to keep up this pretence but the look in Sid's eyes is melting the ice around his heart; it's not like he played with the toys and it wasn't _exactly _Sid's fault but he's still pissed off. "Well?"

"I wanted to give you these…" Sid walks towards him and drops the bag he was holding onto Andy's bed; he has to admit, he was curious about it but he never asked what was inside it and now it seems like it's a present for him.

"What is…" Andy trails off when he opens the bag, there's a new Woody toy, a new Buzz Lightyear and a new Bullseye and he can feel tears coming to his eyes as Sid sits next to him and looks at the toys.

"I tried to get your ones back but it was too late so I did the best I could… I wanted to get them all but I couldn't…" Sid mumbles, looking ashamed as he looks down at his hands and Andy doesn't even need to think before he's pulling Sid into his arms and mumbling thank-you. Completely overwhelmed by Sid's gesture and he can feel those words bubbling in his chest – the ones he's been keeping down for years – so instead, he covers them up with a thank-you.

"Andy, I really do think we should talk…" Sid sighs, quickly brushing his hand through Andy's hair before taking his shoulders and pushing him away and all Sid can think about is how much he loves this boy in front of him.

"I know… do you want me to go first, or you?"

"I'll go…–" Sid takes a deep breath, steadying himself because he's about to say something he's been keeping in for such a long time; something that could completely rip his heart if Andy doesn't reciprocate his feelings and he's got this all wrong. "–I've urm… I like you, okay? Like, _really _like you and I don't even know why I didn't tell you a long time ago. I just thought it was obvious with the way I look at you…" He stops when he sees Andy smiling, tears in his eyes, which he quickly wipes away. "What?..."

"Nothing just… do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that?" Andy leans forward and licks into Sid's mouth, sighing contently as Sid pushes him down on the bed and trails his hand up his shirt and he's wanted this for so long; been fantasizing about it for years and now that he's got it, he's as hard as a rock.

"Well, I've been wanting to say it for a long time too…" Sid whispers as he slips his hand down Andy's body and he stills it at his waistband; asking for permission and when Andy nods slightly, Sid unbuttons him and slips his hand inside, immediately grabbing hold of Andy's dick.

If Andy wasn't so on edge right now then he would be able to last a lot longer but the feeling of Sid stroking him, going slow before speeding up and rubbing over the head of his cock is too much and it doesn't take long for Andy to come; Sid's name a whisper on his lips.

They lay there after, Andy asking Sid to stay and once again saying thank-you before falling asleep in Sid's arms and it may have taken them three years to get here but it seems… it seems it was more than worth waiting for.


End file.
